Aburrimiento
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Fic para el reto "Quincena de Itachi uke" Kakuzu x Itachi Era un día muy aburrido en la guarida de Akatsuki, y sólo estaban el inmortal y el Uchiha... Yaoi y Lemon


_Hola! Como están? Bueno, esta vez traigo este fic, de esta pareja loca y peligrosa... porque? Facil, porque Itara me invitó a participar del reto "Quincena Itachi uke" y como el Uchiha es mi personaje favorito de Naruto y lo amo para el yaoi, no pude resistirme a participar ^^A_

_Asique acá esta, este pequeño fic de Kakuzu semeando a Itachi :D_

_Espero que les guste!_

_**Bueno, ya saben, las advertencias de siempre: yaoi y lemon ^^**_

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para emparejarlos y divertirme ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Aburrimiento<span>

Parecía ser una tarde común y corriente en la guarida Akatsuki, pero no era precisamente así. Sólo estaban Itachi y Kakuzu. Era los únicos que permanecían en la guarida, ya que su líder no les había encomendado ninguna misión y no tenían nada especial que hacer. Kisame se había marchado al río, a hacer quien sabía que, Sasori y Deidara estaban en una misión, al igual que Zetsu y Konan, y Hidan se había marchado de visita a un templo bastante lejano y, obviamente, Kakuzu no había accedido a acompañarlo a pesar de las quejas de su compañero de equipo. En conclusión, sólo estaban el Uchiha y el avaro, solos en la guarida. El morocho leía pacíficamente un libro y el ojiverde contaba una vez más las recaudaciones del mes de la organización.

En cierto momento, Itachi bostezó fuertemente, lo que distrajo a Kakuzu. Entonces, el Uchiha preguntó:

- ¿Cuando vuelven los demás?

- No tengo idea- respondió secamente el otro, mirándolo.

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo están las cuentas de este mes?

- Normales. Pero es extraño que tú me preguntes eso, Itachi.

El joven de ojos oscuros miró con cara de nada al inmortal.

- Sólo intentaba entablar una conversación contigo, es raro estar sólo aquí, normalmente paso más tiempo con Kisame, Sasori o Deidara que contigo.

- Asique es eso…- dijo sugerentemente el hombre- Extrañas a tu compañero y a los otros dos… ¿por qué será?

Itachi, que había vuelto por unos segundos a leer, volvió a dirigir su mirada a inmortal, pero esta vez era una mirada que hubiera partido a la mitad el cuerpo del ninja de haber tenido la capacidad de lanzar rayos.

- ¿Qué?

Itachi no respondió, simplemente cerró el libro, se puso de pié, depositó su lectura sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia Kakuzu. El inmortal lo observó, siempre le había llamado la atención el joven Uchiha: su cabello largo, lacio y brilloso, sus ojos negros y profundos como la noche, su piel blanca como de porcelana, su cuerpo esbelto y, probablemente, musculoso… observar a ese chico le hacía despertar ciertos deseos que intentaba ocultar a la vista de los demás miembros de Akatsuki, con excepción de Hidan. Entonces notó que algo le ocurría en la zona de la entrepierna, un pequeño palpitar comenzaba a molestarlo.

Pero para su sorpresa, ese palpitar aumentó considerablemente en cuanto Itachi se le acercó en demasía. El joven de ojos como la noche acercó su cara a la suya y apoyó una de sus manos en el lugar exacto en donde sentía ese palpitar.

El inmortal abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿Qu-Qué haces?

- No sé, dime tú que hago. Porque según lo que dijiste, yo soy el que se divierte con Kisame, Sasori y Deidara.

- ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Te has estado-!

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Itachi apretó su mano, estrujando su miembro entre ella, haciendo salir de la garganta del inmortal un sonoro gemido.

- ¿Qué he estado haciendo, Kakuzu? ¿Me enseñas?

El ojiverde no podía creer lo que oía. Itachi Uchiha estaba seduciéndolo, estaba intentado hacer que se excitara y se lanzara sobre él, y debía confesar que lo estaba logrando el maldito. Resopló fuertemente para alejar ciertos pensamientos de su mente.

- Rayos, ya me estoy pareciendo a Hidan.

- ¿A Hidan? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú le haces esto a Hidan?- preguntó Itachi comenzando a masajear el miembro del inmortal por sobre la ropa de éste.

El hombre tragó saliva- Claro que no, me refería a…

Pero esta vez tampoco pudo terminar la frase, ya que el morocho le quitó rápidamente la máscara que le cubría la boca y le plantó un beso en los labios. Kakuzu se quedó helado, todos sus músculos, en especial los de su miembro, se tensaron y endurecieron, y tanto su corazón como su respiración comenzaron a agitarse. Pero tan rápido como comenzó, terminó. Ya que el Uchiha se puso derecho y comenzó a alejarse de él como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Apuesto a que si me voy ahora, tu también extrañaras estar en compañía de alguien, Kakuzu- le dijo, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Ahora lo entendía, ese chico sólo estaba jugando con él porque le había molestado lo que le había dicho, nunca se había imaginado que fuera tan caprichoso, ¿o simplemente estaba jugando porque estaba aburrido? Ya no le importaba, lo había dejado deseando más, y ahora tenía que satisfacer ese deseo… Por lo que, cuando le Uchiha se agachó un poco para tomar nuevamente su libro, el inmortal se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo del cuello y la cadera.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Me calentaste, ahora tendrás que soportar las consecuencias, Itachi.

- ¿Eh?

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kakuzu levantó la túnica negra con nubes rojas del Uchiha, bajó lo suficiente sus pantalones y tomó el miembro que había quedado al descubierto. Itachi ahogó un evidente gemido, he intentó zafarse de las manos del otro, pero no pudo. El inmortal comenzó a masajear, primero suavemente y luego con un poco más de brusquedad el ahora endurecido y creciente miembro del Uchiha, el cual, por más que intentara contener los gemidos, los lanzaba con fuerza e inundaba con ellos la habitación.

A medida que los gemidos del joven aumentaban, disminuían los forcejeos que hacía para intentar escapar, hasta que finalmente se rindió ante el deseo y aferró fuertemente, y con sus dos manos, el respaldar de la silla y se entregó por completo a Kakuzu. El inmortal aprovechó entonces para comenzar a desvestirlo por completo, quitando primero de todo la capa, lanzándola al suelo, al igual que la suya. Comenzó a besar el cuello del morocho, para luego pasar a su nuca, sin dejar nunca de masajear el miembro, ya completamente erecto, de éste. Cuando sintió que Itachi estaba a punto de terminar, aumentó frenéticamente la velocidad de su mano, haciéndolo lanzar largos y fuertes gemidos de placer, para luego permitir que el néctar del Uchiha saliera por entero y bañara la silla. El cuerpo del joven se aflojó y, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, Kakuzu lo besó en los labios.

Separaron sus bocas y se miraron por unos segundos, ya no había vuelta atrás, debían acabar con lo que habían comenzado, ambos lo sabían. Fue entonces que Itachi se arrodilló enfrente del inmortal, bajó la bragueta de los pantalones de éste y sacó el miembro palpitante de su cárcel de ropa. Comenzó a lamerlo suevamente, haciendo que Kakuzu comenzara a gemir, para luego aumentar los jugueteos de su lengua. El ojiverde experimentó un gran placer instantáneamente, definitivamente Itachi sabía lo que hacía con esa lengua, por lo que tomó entre sus dedos el suave cabello negro azabache del Uchiha y lo incitó a que siguiera. El joven asesino captó el mensaje al instante, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces engulló por completo el miembro del inmortal, haciendo que la habitación se llenara de nuevos gemidos, esta vez provenientes del mayor. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que Itachi satisfizo a Kakuzu con su lengua y sus labios, hasta que el inmortal lanzó todo su jugo en la boca del ninja de ojos negros.

El ninja exiliado de Konoha soltó entonces el pene de su compañero y volvió a colocarse de cara a la silla, aferrándose una vez más al respaldar de esta. Kakuzu no lo dudó ni dos segundos y bajó por completo los pantalones del menor, para comenzar a juguetear con la piel que rodeaba la abertura trasera de éste. Se arrodilló y comenzó a lamer los bordes del orificio, para luego meter su lengua entera en él. Los gemidos de Itachi lo excitaban cada vez más, por lo que sacó su legua y la reemplazó por uno de sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba su miembro para que volviera a erguirse. Un segundo dedo entró por la cavidad del Uchiha, acompañado por más gemidos por parte de éste, y también por parte del inmortal, que seguía masajeándose.

Cuando Kakuzu dictaminó que ambos estaban listos, sacó sus dedos, se puso de pie, tomó con ambas manos las caderas de Itachi e introdujo su erecto y grande pene en el orificio de su compañero. Ambos lanzaron un fuerte gemido, el de Itachi denotaba más dolor, mientras que el del inmortal era de placer, la presión causada por la estrechez del orificio era muy placentera.

- ¿Puedo…?- comenzó a decir, pero Itachi asintió casi con desesperación, por lo que comenzó a moverse sin decir más.

El Uchiha arqueó la espalda y miró al techo, al tiempo que lanzaba un gran gemido, esta vez con más placer. El ojiverde siguió moviéndose, al compás de los gemidos de su amante, los cuales incrementaban con cada embestida, por lo que éstas se volvían cada vez más rápidas y violentas.

La habitación se llenó una vez más de gemidos, esta vez con los de ambos, que estaban sincronizados.

- ¡Ita-Itachi! ¡Me-!

- ¡Sí! ¡Kakuzu, hazlo! ¡Continúa!

- ¡Ya casi…! I-Itachi…

- ¡Sí!

Kakuzu lanzó todo su néctar en el interior de Itachi, mientras que este volvió a bañar el asiento de la silla. El inmortal se recostó sobre la espalda del Uchiha y éste apoyó su frente en el respaldar del cual estaba aferrado. Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, Kakuzu aún dentro de Itachi, hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron un poco.

Luego se separaron. Itachi se sentó en la silla y Kakuzu en el suelo. Aún estaban un poco agitados, por lo que se miraron con extrañeza.

- Eso fue… una locura- dijeron a la vez.

Itachi respiró profundo, se quitó el cabello sudado de la cara y miró su túnica, que seguía en el piso. Se puso de pie, se acomodó los pantalones, tomó dicha túnica y comenzó a caminar.

- Iré a tomar un baño- le dijo al otro, que lo observaba aún con ojos deseosos. Y se marchó, perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista del inmortal.

Kakuzu gruñó, se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y volvió a sentarse a la mesa en donde había dejado su dinero a medio contar.

- Maldito Uchiha, al parecer se aburre muy fácilmente…- comentó para sí mismo, comenzando a acomodar el dinero para comenzar de nuevo- ¿Por qué será tan sexi? Uff, necesitaré un buen baño para calmarme…

- ¿Por qué tendrás que calmarte, maldito avaro?- preguntó una voz demasiado insoportable y conocida para él.

- ¡Hidan, no seas malhablado! ¿Ya volviste de ese templo tuyo?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Me vas a responder porque necesitas un baño, eh, maldito hereje?

- ¡Deja de hablar así!- le gritó de mala forma.

- ¡No me hables así o Jashim-sama te castigará, maldito Kakuzu!

- Déjate de decir tonterías, Hidan… es sólo que…

- ¡Estás excitado!- gritó de repente el peliplateado, antes de que el inmortal de ojos verdes pudiera terminar la frase- ¡Eres un maldito lujurioso, en verdad Jashim-sama te castigará!

- ¡Deja de hablar de ese dios tuyo! ¡O si no me desquitaré contigo!

Hidan abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡No puede ser! ¡Itachi y tu se quedaron solos hoy! Asique estaban aburridos y decidieron divertirse un poco… ¡y sin mí!

Kakuzu resopló y se centró en su dinero. No podía aceptarlo, especialmente delante de Hidan, pero sí, ese día Itachi y él habían decidido parar su aburrimiento juntos, y lo había pasado tan bien, que le sería algo difícil no extrañar al Uchiha la próxima vez que estuviera aburrido en la guarida.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? Que les pareció? Bueno, espero sus reviw ^^<em>

_Y el 30 me verán nuevamente, ya que ahí participaré con la pareja NaruIta, que me encantó :D_

_Saludos, nos leemos~_


End file.
